The present invention relates to a suspension system and more particularly relates to a suspension system for furniture. The present invention also relates to furniture and more particularly relates to furniture used in vehicles or other places where it is desirable to dissipate or cushion forces applied to the furniture.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide means for dissipating or cushioning forces applied to furniture, especially when the furniture is utilized in vehicles of various types. One example of such an attempt may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,599 to Sternberg which provides for a bunk assembly for highway vehicles such as large tractor-trailer vehicles. Another example of such an attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,111 to Barechi et al whereby a vehicle chair especially for intracity transit type buses is provided.
Prior art furniture construction of this type generally suffers from one or more of the following problems: (1) complex, costly design, (2) difficult manufacture and installation and (3) severe rigidity such that forces applied to the furniture are not adequately dissipated.